When She Came
by Sparks Diamond
Summary: Summary: Ace’s cousin, Ren, moves to Castle Rock to live with him. She meets the boys and they have fun together. Possible romance. Rated T for language. PLZ READ! IT's WAY BETTER!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in Stand By Me. (only my characters.)**

**Summary: Ace's cousin, Ren, moves to Castle Rock to live with him. She meets the boys and they have fun together. Possible romance. Rated T for language.**

**When She Came : Chapter 1**

**Ren POV:**

I stepped of the train and looked around. I couldn't believe it. I had to live with my stupid cousin. I was beginning to get annoyed but then I saw Ace waiting by his car with some guys.

"Well, hello there," Ace said.

"Hi," I replied.

I got into the car and sat between Ace and his weird friend Eyeball.

"So, what's your name," Eyeball asked.

I sighed. I was here no more than five minutes and my cousin's stupid friends were coming on to me. Ace has stupid friends.

"Ren," I replied. "Don't you even think about comin' on to me at anytime. Or else you might find your face rearranged. Got that, asshole?."

Eyeball turned around to look out the window and Ace told me to shut-up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

All of Ace's friends had left so it was only me and him in the house. I went and threw my suitcase in my room and then went to look around town.

"Where the hell are you goin' now," Ace asked as I was walking out the door.

"Hmm," I said. "Well, Ace. It appears to me that I'm walkin' out the door. Can't you see that I'm walkin' out the door? Or are you as blind as you are stupid?"

I left before he could say anything. I looked across the street to Eyeball's house. A blond guy who looked about my age was walking out the door. He saw me and walked over.

"Hi," he greeted. "I'm Chris Chambers. What's your name?."

He looked like a nice guy. Not to mention that he was hot.

"I'm Ren Merril," I replied. "And before you ask, yes I'm Ace's cousin. Hey are you related to that stupid son of a bitch Eyeball?."

He shook his head. He asked me if I wanted to go to the tree house to meet his friends. I accepted his offer and walked with him. After 10 minutes, we reached the tree house. He introduced me to his three friends, Teddy Duchamp, Vern Tessio, and Gordie LaChance.

"What the hell are you wearin'," Teddy asked.

I sighed and then laughed.

"Pants," I said. "I stole my brother's jeans and cut them so they would look like cut-off pants that go up to my knees. Kinda like long shorts. I don't like skirts. You can't run around or do anything. So I stole my brothers pants and made them my own."

Aparently, the guys thought that was funny so they started laughing their brains out. Soon, I began to laugh with them. After playing cards for a while, Chris suggested that we go for a walk.

"Oh shit," I muttered. "It's just our luck. Ace and his little gang are comin' our way."

The car stopped and they got out.

"Don't worry about it," Chris said. "Just ignore them."

The Cobras, (which is a really stupid name), were laughing when they saw me walking with the guys.

"Well, well," Ace said. "What do we have here? You're here only an hour and already you're hangin' out with these little pieces of shit."

"No Ace," I replied. " I'm hangin' out with my friends. Cool guys. Not like your little 'cobra' gang. And that is such a stupid name by the way."

Everything happened in a flash. Ace and his gang were on top of my friends and they were beating the living shit out of them. I was on the ground next to the car. I think Ace hit me or something. I snapped back to reality and tried to think of what to do. I grabbed the baseball bat out of Ace's car and held it up to one of his headlights.

"Ace," I yelled. " You and your friends stop beatin' up my friends or parts of your car will be all over the street."

Ace stopped and looked up at me.

"You don't wanna do that," he said. " You'd be makin' a big mistake. And as for your friends……. we ain't close to bein' done with them yet."

I swung the bat; hard, and it hit Ace's headlight which shattered into a million pieces.

At once, Ace and his gang let Chris, Gordie, Teddy, and Vern go.

"You're dead," Ace yelled.

Then him and the cobras chased us down the street.

_**TELL ME WHAT U THINK OF IT LOL!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY EVERYONE! SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN' IN A WHILE! ANYWAY, I THOUGHT I MIGHT TRY TO ADD ANOTHER CHAP TO THIS STORY!**

**When She Came : Chapter 2:**

**Ren's POV:**

We had finally lost Ace after 15 minutes of running. Now we all sat in the tiny little tree house. All tired and all out of breath.

"I can't believe you did that!." Teddy was laughing his head off which started a chain reaction because everyone started laughing.

"Yeah," Gordie said. "How could you do that?"

"It's very very simple," I replied. "Ace and his gang are assholes. I don't like assholes. The assholes hurt my friends and I hurt the assholes car!"

We all shared a short laugh and then all decided that it was time to go home. I walked home with Chris and the others walked home together.

"You know, I still can't believe you hit Ace's car. ," Chris said. " I mean, you know that Ace is gonna kill you right?"

"Yeah."

We walked in silence for a while and then I finally said:

"Well, so what Chris! Ace will kill me and Eyeball is gonna kill you. Vern's brother will prolly kill him too. But who cares? We can threaten them. They try to kill us? Fine. But all we gotta tell them is, if they hurt us then ain't gonna have no car anymore!"

Chris stopped and stared at me. He was shocked. He knew that I wasn't joking. The rest of the walk home was very silent.

"Well, here we are," I said as we reached my house.

Me and Chris were staring at each other and before we knew it, we were kissing.

"Wow," he said. "Well, I'll be seeing ya."

"Yeah"

I smiled as I walked up the driveway. I just kissed Chris and it felt nice. Well, I had other things to deal with at the moment. I opened the door and got ready to fight with Ace.

HOPE U LIKED IT!


	3. Chapter 3

**WELL HERE GOES ANOTHER CHAP………………………**

**When She Came: Chapter 3:**

**Ren's POV:**

I walked in the house. I was still in a daze. I kissed Chris. I was happy and I really wanted to see him again. Or possibly kiss him again………..

"REN!"

I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Ace. He charged down the stairs and was now face to face with me.

"Hi Ace," I said casually. "How's it goin'?"

Ace grabbed my arm as I walked by him.

"HOW'S IT GOING," he screamed. "MY CAR IS RUINED AND U ASK ME HOW IT'S GOING?"

"Yeah. I don't care about your car."

I kicked him and ran up the stairs into my room and locked the door. In two seconds, Ace was banging on the door.

"OPEN IT UP! NOW," he yelled.

I ignored him and after a while he went away; swearing revenge.

_**the next day……..**_

In the morning, after Ace left, I left the house and walked with Chris to the tree house. He had a black eye and a split lip.

"Let me guess," I said. "Eyeball?"

Chris nodded. "Sorry," I replied. "It is kinda my fault."

Chris hugged me. "Don't be dumb. Eyeball is just an asshole. Anyway, I'm surprised Ace didn't hurt you. I expected you to look like shit. Why didn't you just face off with him?"

I laughed. "Thanks………I think. No, I kinda ran away from Ace and looked myself in my room. Yeah, me face off with Ace. Oh my God, he would have slaughtered me. I ran like hell, man."

Chris laughed and then we silently made our way to the tree house. No one was there when we got there so we sat there and before we knew it, we were making out.

A few minutes later, the door opens Ace and Eyeball appear.

"Well Well," Ace said. "What do we got here?"

I froze and so did Chris.

"What do you want Ace?." I asked.

Ace and Eyeball laughed and then grabbed us. They brought us to the bottom of the tree. All the cobras were standing around.

"Oh Shit………………….," I said.


	4. Chapter 4

**WOW! I'M REALLY GLAD U LIKE MY STORY! HERE IS THE NEXT CHAP……..**

**When She Came: Chapter 4: **

**Ren's POV:**

"Well, well," I said. "Look at this. It's Ace and his little snakes. Opps…….I mean Cobras."

Chris laughed and Eyeball punched him.

"HEY!" I ran up to Eyeball and kicked him.

"Don't hurt Chris!"

Ace and the Cobras laughed.

"Well, isn't that so cute," Ace said. "My cousin and Eyeball's brother. Who knew?"

That's it! I was getting angry. Who does Ace think he is? He comes and bothers me and my friends. Well, I wasn't gonna let him and his buddies beat the crap out of Chris and me. Not if I had anything to do with it.

"You know what Ace? You and your little gang of shits ain't gonna touch me and Chris."

Ace laughed. "Really? Well you got it wrong, cuz. We are gonnabeat the shit out of you and there ain't nothin' you can do."

"Oh yeah," I said. "Not if I have anything to do with it."

I ran and tackled Ace to the ground. I was so angry. I just kept punching him. That's when the fight went to hell. Eyeball and Chris were completely killing each other and Billy and Charlie were trying to get me off of Ace and after a while, they did.

"Let go of me," I was yelling.

Billy and Charlie were holding my arms. Ace got up and was smiling an evil smile at me. Eyeball had knocked Chris out and he was lying under the tree.

"Let me go Ace!"

"No!" Ace laughed. "You know I can knock you out in one shot, right? And if you say one more word, I will."

"One word," I said. "I'm sorry. I've gotta say three. Go….screw.…yourself"

It all happened so fast. In two seconds, Ace hit me and everything went black.

HOPE U LIKED IT!


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone! I haven't updated in a really long time! I'm very sorry. I didn't really have faith in this story but I decided to give it another shot! I've gotten better at writing and I promise it'll be longer this time! So here goes….**

**When She Came: Chapter 5:**

**Ren's POV:**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Let me go Ace!"

"No!" Ace laughed. "You know I can knock you out in one shot, right? And if you say one more word, I will."

"One word," I said. "I'm sorry. I've gotta say three. Go….screw.…yourself"

It all happened so fast. In two seconds, Ace hit me and everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

I slowly opened my eyes and I was staring directly into Chris' eyes.

"Ren….are you okay," he asked.

Before I could answer him, the other three were all beside me and all asking questions and the same time.

"Okay, okay! Hold it people! One at a time," I said as I sat up.

Now they all stared back at me waiting for me to say something.

"I'm fine. My head hurts but other than that I'm okay. I'm just a little confused here. How did I end up in the tree house? The last I remembered was being hit in the face and blacking out. Anyone care to fill me in or am I gonna have to guess?."

"We had to carry you up here," Gordie explained. "Not to mention that Teddy almost dropped you a couple times."

"What?."

I punched Teddy on the arm and called him an asshole.

"Well it wasn't my fault! You're not exactly a feather!"

"Shut-up Teddy!"

After a couple more minutes of playfully fighting, we decided to play cards. Actually, the boys played cards. I just watched and made fun of them when they lost. We had lost track of time and it was getting late.

"Hey Gordie! What time is it," I asked.

"Uh….it's about…..10:00."

Chris did a double take.

"Oh shit, man," he said. "I really gotta go."

He hurriedly climbed down the ladder and started to walk off. I followed him.

"Hey Chris! Wait up! I'll walk with you!."

He was walking fast but I eventually caught up with him.

"Chris….what's the hurry," I asked.

He turned around to look at me.

"My dad's home."

I didn't ask any more questions. I already knew everything. Gordie had told me when I asked why Chris always had cuts and stuff. It was really sad and I felt sorry for him.

"You could stay at my house," I offered.

"No," he said. "It won't only be worse later. Thanks anyway."

He kissed me quickly and walked toward his house. I stood there and watched him go in. I felt really sorry for him. I wished there was something I could do. But then I saw Ace's car in the driveway and I knew I had my own problems to deal with.

"Oh great. This should make my day complete."

I opened the door and walked in. The house was quiet. It was too quiet for my liking.

"What the hell is going on," I asked myself.

I walked around the house slowly and all of a sudden Ace came out of now where causing me to jump.

"Jesus Ace! Don't do that!."

He laughed and went to sit down on the couch. It was quiet. I jumped when I heard something crash and then a person screaming. I went cold inside when I realized that the sounds were coming from Chris' house. Ace saw my face and laughed.

"Sounds like you're little boyfriend is having a good time," he said and laughed.

"Shut-up, Ace. It isn't funny. I'm going over there right now."

I started walking out the door but Ace grabbed my arm and dragged me back inside.

"LET GO OF ME! LET GO OF ME!"

I was screaming and trying to get away but eventually I realized that I couldn't so I stopped so Ace would let go of me. I started walking up the stairs to go to my room.

"You are not going anywhere," he said. "The little idiot deserves whatever he gets. Me and Eyeball already took care of it."

I stopped frozen in mid-step and turned around to look at Ace.

"What do you mean you an Eyeball took care of it," I asked.

Ace smiled.

"Oh it's nothing really. Me and Eyeball might of talked to Chris' father and told him a couple things that he should know about what his son was doing."

I was a little shocked and scared for Chris.

"What? What the hell are you sayin'? What do you mean?."

"I just told you," Ace said. "We told his father that Chris was doing bad things and stuff like that. And now he's paying for it."

I couldn't believe it.

"You asshole!"

I ran the rest of the way to my room and slammed the door. I fell onto my bed and cried myself to sleep.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

I woke up the next morning to an empty house. Ace must of left to go and hang out with his stupid little snake gang or whatever they're called. After getting dressed quickly, I ran to the door and opened it. Chris was standing there with his finger on the doorbell.

"Hey Chris," I greeted.

"Hey."

I walked out the door in silence. I remembered the night before when I saw the cuts and bruises on his face.

"Are you okay," I asked.

He nodded and assured me he was fine.

"I feel like it's my fault," I said.

Chris stopped and looked at me; his blue eyes shining.

"Why would you think that," he asked.

"It's just……..Ace and Eyeball planned it. Ace told me that they told you're Dad a bunch of lies and shit about you and…..well…..you know what happened."

He nodded and hugged me.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be okay," he said. "Anyway, we're getting together at Vern's today. No one will be there so we'll have the house to ourselves."

"Sounds good," I replied and we walked on the Vern's house.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We were having a good time at Vern's house. The boys were playing cards as always and I was watching TV.

"Come play with us, Ren," Teddy said. "I'll face you."

"No thanks Teddy. I'm fine watching TV," I replied. "Besides, it isn't worth facing you because you suck."

This caused the guys to laugh and Teddy to give me the finger which caused me to laugh. Pretty soon we were all play fighting and jumping on each other until the door slammed shut and we heard a voice that we hated.

"Well look what we have here."

We all stopped and looked up. Ace was standing there with all the other Cobras.

"Oh great," I heard Teddy say.

"What are you doing here, Ace," asked Chris.

"You and you're little gang of snakes are not wanted," I added.

Ace laughed and ignored both me and Chris.

"Get out," he said. "The place is ours now."

Chris stood his ground.

"No. Why don't you go somewhere else?."

'"Yeah," I said with the other guys in unison.

Ace smiled.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to make you leave."

Ace and the rest of the cobras walked toward us. We were trapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Hope you liked it…..plz plz plz review!

-Addie


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone! I'm really glad that you guys like my story! After this chappie I won't be able to update b/c I won't be here for 2 weeks. So here is chappie 6:**

**When She Came: Chapter 6:**

**Ren's POV:**

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ace smiled.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to make you

leave."

Ace and the rest of the cobras walked toward us. We were trapped.

………………………………………………………………………………………………..

We all were panicked. We couldn't go anywhere. There was a wall behind us and the cobras in front of us.

"Wait," Chris said. "Just stop."

Ace and the cobras stopped coming toward us.

"What, Chambers," Ace asked.

"Why don't you assholes just leave us the hell alone?."

Chris wasn't about to give in to what they wanted. We were going to stand up to Ace once and for all. No matter what they did we would not give in. That's the part that scared me. Ace gave Chris a creepy smile that sent shivers down my spine.

"You're not very nice, Chambers. Don't you know you should respect your elders?."

Ace took a menacing step toward us and we took a frightened step back.

"Yeah I know I should," Chris said. "But there is no chance in hell that I'm ever gonna respect you, Ace."

It all happened very quickly. Ace had grabbed Chris and slammed him into the wall. And now he had his knife pressed against Chris' throat. We all tried to get to Chris but the cobras held us back.

"All right," Ace said. "This is your one chance, Chambers. Take it back or I kill you."

We all stood and watched in horror as Chris said something that he would surely regret later.

"Go…fuck…yourself…Ace."

The smile disappeared from his face. Ace had expected Chris to take it back. We were all stunned into silence. Ace would not hesitate in killing Chris and before it was too late, I had to do something.

"Stop it, Ace," I screamed. "Leave him alone! He never did anything to you. Just let us go and we'll leave you alone."

"Yeah," Teddy agreed. "Just let us go."

"No," Ace said. "This little punk is gonna get what he deserves. And if I hear one more word out of you…anyone of you…you'll be next."

He turned back to Chris who was practically frozen in fear. I had to do something. Eyeball was holding me so I pushed back real hard and slammed him into the wall. He immediately let go of me and I jumped on Ace's back. Chris was able to get free.

"Get off of me," Ace screamed.

He was trying to get me off of him but I wouldn't let go. The cobras were trying to pull me off of Ace and Chris and the others were trying to stop them. I don't know how but somehow, I was pulled off Ace and thrown in the wall. I quickly got up and stood beside my friends.

"We are going to kill you," Eyeball said. "You better watch out."

"Oh…fuck you Eyeball," Chris replied.

Before the cobras could do anymore damage we turned and ran out the door. The cobras started to come after us but Ace told them to stop.

"Later," He said.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We didn't stop running until we got to the tree house. We all for some reason felt safe in there.

"Chris….are you okay," I asked.

He nodded but he was still visibly scared.

"Man….that was something. I never knew Ace would actually do that. But from what I saw, he looked pretty capable of it."

"Yeah," Gordie agreed. "Did you guys hear what Eyeball said? He said we better watch out. What do you think is going to happen?."

"Yeah," Vern said. "Do you think they are going to do something?."

I looked at Chris. He looked scared.

"They are definitely gonna do something. If the can't get us while we are together then they will probably get us when we're alone."

"What do you mean, Chris," Teddy asked.

"Well…Eyeball is gonna go after me, Ace is gonna go after Ren, Billy is gonna go after Vern, and someone else is gonna go after you and Gordie. Simple as that."

I shivered at the thought. No doubt about it, Ace would probably try to kill me. But poor Chris. Eyeball was definitely gonna hurt him.

"So," I said. "What are we gonna do?."

"What the hell do you mean 'what are we gonna do'? We aren't gonna do anything. They are gonna get us. We can't run away from it," Chris said.

No one said anything. We all stared at Chris. It wasn't like him to give up this easily. Ace had really scared him.

"Chris is right," I finally said. "We really can't do anything."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

We spent the rest of the day doing practically nothing. We were too distracted by the thought of what Ace and the cobras would do. Very soon, it was time to go home. We all went our separate ways. I walked with Chris.

"Thanks," he said out of the blue.

"For what," I asked.

"For saving me," he replied. "If you hadn't done what you did….I'd be dead right now."

"I know. I can't believe Ace would actually do that. He came so close to killing you….I just….."

Chris hugged me before I could say anymore. He told me everything would be okay and not to worry.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay," I asked.

He gave me a smile.

"I will be fine."

So that was it. He went to his house and I went to mine. Again, it was dark when I walked in. I thought that Ace was passed out or something. I began to walk towards the stairs.

"I've been waiting for you."

I froze. Ace was right behind me. And I was out of luck. Trapped again. But this time I was alone.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

well………I hope u liked it………

-Addie


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated in a while! Thanks for all the reviews! Here is chapter 7:**

**When She Came: Chapter 7:**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

So that was it. He went to his house and I went to mine. Again, it was dark when I walked in. I thought that Ace was passed out or something. I began to walk towards the stairs.

"I've been waiting for you."

I froze. Ace was right behind me. And I was out of luck. Trapped again. But this time I was alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

My mouth dropped open and my eyes went wide. I really didn't expect Ace to be there. I really hoped that I could get in without being seen. Since that wasn't the case, I needed to find another way out. Fast. I turned around to look at Ace.

"W-what do you want, Ace," I asked; my voice shaking slightly.

He smiled. It wasn't a normal smile. It was a really creepy smile. It scared me.

"You and your little faggot friends really pissed us off. Especially Chambers. And now you're going to pay for it. All of you."

I was a bit confused at this point.

"What do you mean," I asked. "What do you mean all of us? I'm the only one here."

There it was again. That creepy smile. Then followed by an even creepier laugh.

"What I mean is that all your little boyfriends are gonna get beat up. Eyeball and Billy will beat the shit out of their brothers and some other cobras will get the other two. But now, you're here, with me. Alone. I get to kill you."

I backed away against the wall. But then I realized that I shouldn't be scared. I wasn't about to let Ace do anything. I just wouldn't let him.

"I'm not letting you beat me up, Ace. I ain't going down without a fight. So you just try it. Just try."

He took a step toward me.

"Well then," he said. "More fun for me."

I really rather not fight Ace. I don't think I'd stand a chance. So I did the first thing I could. I made a mad dash for the stairs. Of course that didn't do me any good because Ace grabbed me from behind.

"Let go of me," I screamed. "Get the hell off me."

Ace didn't let go. I didn't expect him to either. With a burst of energy I pushed back as hard as I could and slammed into the wall. This caused Ace to let go of me. This was my moment. I tried to run but Ace grabbed my ankle and I went crashing to the floor. I began to crawl away. Ace was standing over me; following me.

"Why can't you just leave me the hell alone? Leave us alone. Just leave us alone you bastard!."

"I'm gonna kill you for that you little shit."

I stopped crawling once I hit the wall and stood up. I wasn't gonna let him win. I couldn't. I suddenly felt myself getting really angry. Angry at Ace, angry at everything.

"You stupid asshole," I screamed and jumped on Ace.

The unexpected move took Ace by surprise and we both went crashing to the floor. I sung wildly at Ace; most of my punches hitting him.

"Take that you evil son of a bitch. You stupid, idiotic, asshole. I hate you."

I was about to swing again but this time, Ace grabbed my wrists and flipped me over so that he was on top of me.

"You stupid bitch," he screamed. "I'll kill you."

It was his turn to do the punching. He was hitting hard but not hard enough to knock me out.

"Stop," I tried to say.

"I'm going to kill you," he said.

He raised his hand to strike but before he could I kicked my leg up and fortunately hit the right spot. He immediately fell off of me and was curled up on the floor. I used this opportunity to run up to my room and lock the door behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm safe. For now."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The next morning I woke up later than usual. It was almost eleven. Thankfully Ace had already left. He was probably off getting drunk somewhere. I could care less. I looked in the mirror and saw that I had a black eye and a big bruise on the side of my face.

"Well ain't that just perfect," I said to my reflection.

After getting dressed, I realized that Chris hadn't come to get me. That worried me because he was always here waiting for me. I waited five more minutes and when he didn't show, I ran toward his house and banged on the door.

"Chris! Chris," I called. "Chris! Are you there? Chris!."

No answer came from inside. I put my ear up to the door to see if I could hear something. The house was strangely quiet. I tried the door and it was unlocked. I hesitated but finally decided to go in. The place was a huge mess.

"Chris! Chris!."

Still nothing. I looked quickly around the first floor of the house. No one was there. I decided to take a look upstairs. It felt really weird looking around someone else's house but I had a really bad feeling that Chris was hurt so I really didn't care. I looked in the first room. Nothing. Nothing in the second room either. I looked in the third room. Someone was lying on the floor. It took me a second to realize who it was.

"Chris! Oh my God!."

I rushed up to him. He was in bad shape. He had a black eye and a bunch of cuts and bruises. There was blood soaking through his white shirt. He looked really bad. I had to look away. I had to wake him up.

"Chris," I said. "Chris! Come on, you gotta wake up. Please, Chris."

Slowly, he began to open his eyes. He looked around and smiled when he saw me.

"Ren? What? What are you doing here," he asked.

"I-I came to see if you were okay and I found you like this. What happened Chris?."

He slowly sat up and sighed.

"It was Eyeball. I told you they would get us. It looks like Ace got you too."

"Yeah," I said. "But I don't look half as bad as he does."

We laughed but it seemed too much for Chris because he held his side in pain.

"Are you okay," I asked worriedly.

He smiled weakly and started to stand up.

"I'll be okay. I'm used to it anyway," he said. "Just give me a minute to get cleaned up."

I nodded and he went off the bathroom. A little while later, he came out looking a little better. Still beat up but a little better.

"Ready to go," he asked.

I nodded and we walked out the door together.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Gordie, Teddy, and Vern were already at the tree house when we got there. They were pretty beaten up too. Another win for Ace and the cobras.

"Ace got you too," Teddy asked me.

"Yeah he did," I answered. "But compared to me, he looks like shit run over twice."

The boys were strangely amazed that I was able to fight Ace so they had me describe the fight in detail.

"Well," I started. "It really wasn't that special or anything. It was more luck than anything. He grabbed me, I slammed him into the wall. I tackled him and punched the shit out of him and he somehow flipped me over and punched the shit out of me. That's when I kicked him where it hurts and then I ran away. That's really it."

The boys stared at me in shock.

"You kicked him," Teddy asked. "In the balls?."

"Well, yeah," I replied. "That's another way of putting it but yeah. I guess he won't mess with me anymore. Well for a while at least."

I laughed because the guys were still staring at me in shock.

"All right already! Stop staring at me!."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

An hour later, we were still at the tree house and I was bored to tears. The guys were playing cards. They seemed to love playing cards. I was day dreaming in my own world until I literally jumped with an idea.

"You know what guys," I said. "I got a really good idea."

They all stopped playing and looked up at me.

"What is it," Chris asked.

I jumped up and walked around the small tree house.

"Ace and his stupid gang always get back at us when we do something," I said. " And we are all tired of it. How come they can always get us back for what we do to them but we can never get back at them? So, why don't we get them back? It doesn't matter what we do, as long as we get them back."

They guys really seemed to like the idea.

"Wait! Hold on a second," said Vern.

We all looked at Vern to continue.

"How do we know that Ace won't come after us anyway?."

"We don't," I replied. "That's why we gotta come up with something that makes sure they can't come after us. For a while at least. At least so we can have one free day. Maybe two."

We sat and thought for a moment. Teddy was the first to have an idea.

"Why don't we completely destroy their cars," he suggested.

Gordie shook his head.

"That won't make him leave us alone, Teddy. That'll make him murder us."

It was tempting but I had to agree with Gordie. Ace would really murder us if we did anything to his precious car.

"I got a really cool idea," Chris said.

"What is it Chris," I asked.

"There's this house on Crawford Street," he explained. "It's really old and it's abandoned. There is this dark and scary basement. Eyeball locked me in there one time. Anyway, I was thinkin' that we could trick them into coming there and then lock them in the basement. It would get them off our backs for a day or two. Maybe more if we're lucky. And I know for a fact that Eyeball is scared of dark places. What do you guys think?."

"That is so perfect," I said.

The guys were quick to agree with me. It sounded pretty good.

"Alright," I said. "This is the plan. Me and Chris will find Ace and the Cobras and we'll make them follow us to the house. Teddy, Gordie, and Vern will be waiting in the house. When we get there, we'll lead them into the basement and lock the door. Sound good?."

"Boss," they all said and I rolled my eyes.

The rest of the day was spent talking bout our little prank.

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At exactly 5 'o' clock, we went our separate ways. Me and Chris were walking down the street looking for the cobras.

"So," I said. "This is gonna be fun don't you think?."

"Yeah," Chris replied. "I wonder where they are right now."

"Well what do we have here?."

We both jumped and turned around. Ace had a way of sneaking up on people.

"Where ya going," Ace asked. "You gonna go make out some where?."

The cobras laughed and Ace smiled.

"No," Chris said. "It's no of your goddamn business, Ace. So why don't you and your gang of pussies go away leave us alone."

That did it. We started running and of course, Ace and the cobras ran after us. We ran as fast as we could. We eventually made it to the house. We ran inside and hide behind the basement door with the rest of the guys.

"You finally made it," Teddy said sarcastically.

"Shut-up," I whispered.

Ace and the cobras were not far behind us. They came running inside and rushed down into the basement. We can out from behind the door and stood at the top of the stairs.

"Hey assholes," Chris called out. "Hope you have fun when you're locked up in here."

"Uh…Chris," Vern said.

"What?."

Vern smiled weakly.

"I…I…uh….I locked the door by accident.

"Oh shit."

We all turned around. The cobras were all smiling. We were all scared.

"My, my," Ace said. "How the tables have turned."

………………………………………………………………………………………………….

thanx for reading…………..plz review

-Addie


End file.
